Three Steps to Eternity
by Ayingott
Summary: Why did Ryoma brak up with Tezuka? And what does Atobe have to do with this? Royal pair. Re-written! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Tezuka had always thought, that the bond, that he had with Ryoma was perfect. There was some kind of magic between them. Every time he looked into Ryoma's eyes the warm feeling in his stomach grew.

It was no wonder to the regulars that one day Tezuka, with a little help from Ryoma, announced that they are officially dating.

They were congratulated and Fuji got some money from the bet that they had made, but Ryoma and Tezuka weren't supposed to know about it. (When Tezuka found out Fuji had to run a lot of laps.)

So all in all: Tezuka thought that he and Ryoma had a flawless relationship. It was supposed to be string and able to get through and withstand everything that would happen to them.

But after a while Ryoma became more distant when he was together with Tezuka. They no longer had the long tennis matches; the evenings that Ryoma was willing to spend together with Tezuka were reduced to almost nothing and the silly conversations were completely gone.

But Tezuka still thought that there still was a way for their relationship to work, if they both would work together.

That was what he thought until Ryoma asked him to meet up on the school rooftop today, in the lunch break.

The air between them wasn't the nice and comfortable one that they used to have. Now it was thick and tense, as if the slightest mistake could break the thin thread that was still between them.

The only one that was left.

"Buchou.." Even when they were dating Ryoma still called him 'buchou'. Tezuka never did understand why that one word, spoken from Ryoma's mouth could bring him such joy. "I… Let's break up."

The small sentence that had just left Ryoma's mouth at first didn't register in Tezuka's mind. After slowly replaying those few words again and again he finally felt the sudden pain and confusion.

His face still remained stoic, but on the inside there was turmoil of emotions.

Tezuka said the only thing that he was able to day at the moment: "Why?"

If at first Ryoma seemed just as bored and apathetic as always as looked straight into his eyes, then after he said that one word Ryoma bit his lip and lowered his eyes to stare at the concrete under his feet. From what Tezuka was seeing, he could tell that Ryoma was trying to find the right words.

"We… No, I always thought that there was something between us, something special, but with time I slowly began understand that that something wasn't 'like'. From my side, at least. I just admired you, Buchou. Maybe you like me to some extent, but I just admire you, nothing else." He finally looked into Tezuka's eyes again and continued "I met someone that showed me what it feels like to actually 'like' someone."

The fire that shone in those golden eyes was a different fire that Tezuka was used to see every time Ryoma looked at him, with something that wasn't a smirk, but not yet a smile.

This fire was fire of something bigger than 'like'. It was the same fire that Kikumaru looked at Oishi or his parent's looked at each other.

It was fire of love.

There was no way for Tezuka to fight with someone that had really won the young prodigies heart. Tezuka knew that he had to let go.

"I'm sorry." Was all Ryoma said before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Ryoma stopped and reluctantly turned to look at his former boyfriend. "Just tell me one thing please. Who… Who was the one?"

"Atobe."

Tezuka wasn't expecting that.

He was almost gotten himself ready for almost everything, but Atobe.

* * *

**A/N: I'm re-writing 'Three Steps to Eternity' and the same fate awaits 'Second Chance'. **

**Why? Because I read them again, for fun and almost fainted from the shock. I couldn't believe that I used to write horror like that. So I decided to improve them.**

**And the shortness in intended. **


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day, until the end of the practice went by pretty fast.

Tezuka was still in slight shock and denial because of the break up. He didn't know what Ryoma felt or thought at the moment, but every time he secretly glanced in his direction the boy had the same apathetic facial expression as always.

Inui and Fuji, being the two of the most observant people in the tennis club, noticed the awkwardness between the captain and the baby of the team. It wasn't a secret that the two were dating, so they shouldn't be acting like they were right now.

The decided to confront Tezuka after the practice, when everybody, including Ryoma, would be gone already. Tezuka was most likely to talk than Ryoma; the kid had defeated his fear of Inui juice not too long ago.

Tezuka, as always, was the last one to stay, so was a bit surprised to see the two evil geniuses in the locker room waiting from him.

"Tezuka, did something happen between you and Echizen?" Fuji asked. When talking to Tezuka it was best to ask straight out what you want to know.

"We.. We broke up… today." Tezuka stammered out.

"So Echizen really did get together with Atobe?" Inui asked, all the while writing something in his notebook.

Tezuka didn't have his glasses on, so both Fuji and Inui saw his eyes widening a bit before he closed them.

"So you knew."

"I only saw them a couple of time playing tennis in the street courts. And one of those times Atobe kissed Echizen, so I told Fuji about it."

"There, there Tezuka. There are a lot of other cute boys out there; one of them is bound to like you." Fuji patted Tezuka's head, even though he was smaller than him.

He had to run only extra 50 laps for that.

* * *

The rest of the regulars, that didn't stay and listen to what Fuji, Inui and Tezuka, would want to talk about, saw something that they weren't ready to see.

There, right in front of their school stood a black limo.

Atobe's black limo, Atobe himself leaning against it, obviously waiting for someone.

"Keigo!" a surprised hell somewhere behind them made them turn around to take a look at whoever Atobe was waiting for.

To everyone's surprise it was their own baby of the team. He gave a little nod to them as he walked by and stood in front of Atobe.

They looked at each other for a while, before Atobe leaned down and kissed Ryoma passionately on the lips. Everyone that saw this display of affection around them gasped in surprise, some (Oishi) even fainted from shock.

When the kiss ended Atobe wrapped one hand around Ryoma's waist and pulled him close as he whispered something in Ryoma's ear that made the younger blush. After that Atobe and Ryoma got in the limo and the car drove away.

"Is Echizen cheating on Tezuka-buchou?" Momo asked to no one particular.

No one answered him.

* * *

"So Ryoma. Did you tell Tezuka already?"

Ryoma shifted in Atobe's lap and laid his head in the crook of Atobe's neck. "Aahh… I did. He didn't look too good."

Atobe wrapped his hands around the smaller boy and placed his chin on top of Ryoma's head. He didn't say anything and Ryoma simply didn't want to start a conversation. They were comfortable just sitting in silence and feeling the other.

The car turned at another corner when Atobe said: "Do you want to go on a date, or just go to Ore-samas place right from the start?"

"Our 'date' will probably be just another tennis game Monkey King." Ryoma snorted and tilted his head to look at the other face.

"And whose fault is that, ahh?"

Ryoma gave one of his rare laughs as an answer and pulled Atobe down for another kiss.

"To Ore-samas house it is." Atobe smirked as they ended their kiss and barked orders to the driver.

"Ne, Monkey King. I really like you." Ryoma sighed as he watched Atobe's mansion getting bigger and bigger by every second.

"Ore-sama thinks that it should be 'I love you' not 'I like you' Ryoma."

The mischievous golden eyes looked back as him as Ryoma mumbled to himself: "We'll see Monkey King, we'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, well the next chapter (that will probably be as short as this one) will be the last one. Since this was intended as a 3-4 chapter thing.**

**Also, I'm glad that you all like it so far! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't the first time Ryoma was in Atobe's house. But even this time, as all the other times, the decorations and the dominance of the purple color shocked still him a bit.

Atobe quietly led him up the stairs and through the long corridors to his room. They didn't talk while walking, but the hand that held on to Ryoma's tightened its grip every now and then.

Once the soft click of the doors closing resonated in Atobe's room, Ryoma was pressed against them and Atobe's lips on his own.

Neither of them stopped the kiss, only letting go when there was a need for air. Atobe's hands went under the shirt, that was now pushed up so far, that Ryoma's nipples could be seen.

Ryoma made low moans in the kiss as his nipples were teased and the warm fingers were occasionally stroking the sensitive skin.

Ryoma's pants were getting tighter with every second and when Atobe pushed their hips together, his right leg between Ryoma's legs, he knew that Atobe had the same problem.

"Bed." Atobe managed to say between the kisses, before picking him up and carrying to the king sized bed. Ryoma wrapped his legs around Atobe's waist and licked his neck, tasting the unique taste that only belonged to Atobe.

He was dropped, not so gently, on the expensive silk sheets and somehow along the way his shirt had been removed and his pants and underwear soon followed it.

His body shivered because of the contact with the cool silk sheets, but then again it might have been because of the sight of Atobe taking off his shirt, exposing the well trained abs, covered sweat.

Pre-cum leaked from the head of Ryoma's penis and he let the moan past his lips. Atobe smirked and leaned down to softly kiss Ryoma and whisper in his ear: "You really are just too cute for your own good."

"Sh-shut up!" the blush on Ryoma's face became few shades brighter and he turned his head away to look at anything but Atobe.

The older boy just chuckled and pushed Ryoma's legs apart and lowered his head to lick Ryoma's erection. The sudden action caused Ryoma to gasp and when Atobe started to suck and bite it Ryoma gripped Atobe's hair and arched his back when he released the warm liquid in the older boys' mouth.

Atobe's hair was released from the tight grip, as Ryoma lied on the bed, panting heavily. Atobe himself sucked two of his fingers, coating them with saliva, before pushing one into Ryoma's hole. Slowly he entered the second one, making scissor like movements to stretch the entrance and make sure that it wouldn't hurt too much later.

Ryoma's moaning became slightly louder with each thrust that Atobe's fingers made. When the fingers disappeared and he felt something larger poke his bottom the mist of pleasure faded and he started to wonder if this really was the right idea.

In one swift motion Atobe pushed his erection in the warm and tight hole and gasped from the wave of pleasure this one action gave him. Ryoma on the other hand, hissed in pain.

They stayed like that for a little while, to let Ryoma get used to the new sensation. Slowly Atobe started to move, increasing the peace little by little and soon Ryoma's hisses were replaced with moans of pleasure.

Soon Atobe pulled Ryoma hips tightly to his own and cums letting out a loud groan. Ryoma soon followed him without making a sound as he came, splashing his seed between them.

Atobe pulled out and collapsed next to Ryoma. Both were panting and tired. After they had calmed down a bit Atobe kissed the already sleeping Ryoma on the forehead and let him snuggle closer to himself.

It couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
